bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Queen Rina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40315 |no = 497 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 38, 53, 73, 75, 77 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 20, 10, 60 |normal_totaldistr = 110 |bb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 77, 80 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 20, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 73, 77, 81, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = One of the 12 Guardians known for her piety. Her blade never wavered, even after her allies became her foes. But still, she was a little shaken by Sodis' claim that the gods were trying to destroy the humans. Common opinion states that she said "Well, if that is the will of the gods..." before unleashing more strength than she ever had before as she continued to fight. There are, however, some stories that tell that the 12 Guardians came to a reconciliation, and scholars continue to excavate documents in hopes of finding an answer to this mystery. |summon = I feel the will of the gods in you. Was this meeting of ours destiny? Let us build a just world together! |fusion = Power binds me to the gods. You bless me with this gift you have provided me. |evolution = Now I understand. This is the will of the gods. I grant my power to you. | hp_base = 4556 |atk_base = 1575 |def_base = 1307 |rec_base = 1350 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 2063 |def_lord = 1731 |rec_lord = 1753 | hp_anima = 6750 |rec_anima = 1553 |atk_breaker = 2263 |def_breaker = 1531 |atk_guardian = 1863 |def_guardian = 1931 |rec_guardian = 1654 |def_oracle = 1632 | hp_oracle = 5700 |rec_oracle = 2053 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 15 |ls = Electrifying Unity |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Thunder types |lstype = Attack |bb = Shocking Pulsar |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = God Thunder |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis and Curse effect |sbbnote = 60% chance |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40314 |evointo = 40316 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 40191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Rina does an extra 10% damage on her 5-hit normal attack due to the damage distribution. |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Rina 3 }}